The present invention relates to an apparatus for the automatic coating of articles, and more particularly relates to an apparatus of the type having a spray device controlled by a programmed control device, which can carry out various work steps in a predetermined order, and having a transport device for transporting the articles to and from the coating position.
Apparatus of this type is known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 483,887, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,162, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,213,108, 2,878,058, 2,736,761, 3,229,660, 3,279,421 and 3,453,983, as well as West German Unexamined Application for Patent 27 44 247.